T'was the night before Christmas
by leggo lover 99
Summary: The classic rhyme which everyone will know, but when TMNT is involved, how will it go? With a battle and prezzies, in stockings galore, And special thank you on the end, who would want more! Take time to read, and please leave a comment or two, Thank you for your support and a merry Christmas to you! :) :) :)


'Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the lair

Not a turtle was fighting, not even a glare;

The makeshift stockings were rested by the sewer pipe with glee,

In hopes that Master Splinter would notice them near to the tree;

The turtles were nestled in a pile on the floor,

Blankets offering comfort, while Raph, he did snore.

And Splinter in his kimono, and turtles in gear,

Had just finished a party, full of winter's cheer-

When out in the sewer pipes there arose such a clatter,

Four brothers leapt from their nest to see what was the matter.

Away from the pit, they flew like a flash,

To rush to the dojo, to collect weapons from the stash.

Out in the sewers, in a pipe far below,

Shredder and his goons stood, torches aglow;

When turtles moved in, the Shredder did leer,

His signature glare filling Mikey with fear.

" _But it's Christmas, dude!_ " the youngest did think,

Yet Shredder's next line would make his heart sink.

Quickly forth, the goons, closer they came,

And shredder he shouted, cursed them by name:

" **Now, Razzar! Now, Xever! Now make them scream!**

 **On, Tigerclaw! On Bebop! Break up their team!**

 **Now their leader is down, up, up the wall!**

 **So we'll dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"**

As smoke bombs went off around the turtles, the villains did fly,

When the haze cleared, the sight before them met their eye;

Leonardo lay on the ground, clutching his head,

His brothers ran closer and this was what was said:

" **Don't worry, we've got you** " Raph did say,

From Mikey: " **You'll be fine for Christmas day!** "

A slap to Mikey's head did follow, as the leader looked around,

And slowly the turtles moved back home, so not to be found.

But back home a figure was dress'd all in fur, from head to foot,

Yet unlike most stories- he was not covered in ashes and soot;

For it was Splinter- with a glare- for when his sons came back,

And he waited and waited, yet there was no sign of the pack.

The brothers rounded the corner to meet his cool gaze,

But with a look to Leo, his eyebrows did raise;

" **What has happened?** " He ordered with a thud of his cane,

" **Where have you been?** " Yet a weight did lift from his brain.

They told of the Shredder with his goons waiting beneath,

Of how the eldest ran forth, swords out of their sheath,

Of the ambushed attack- of the smoke oh so smelly,

And with that, they collapsed- of course- in front of the telly.

Leaving Splinter to sigh, and think to himself,

How lucky he was to have his sons in good health;

For they'd had their injuries before- such as Leo's head-

But tonight they were lucky, and shouldn't be full of dread.

He'd heard of the Farmhouse, how his sons had to work

To keep the eldest alive, and Raphael stopped being a jerk.

So Splinter moved forward, and with a twitch of his nose,

He tucked a blanket round his sons, then once again rose,

To deliver presents to the stockings quickly, while the turtles slept;

Knowing not to wake his sons, so over their peaceful forms, he stepped.

But he spoke, before he left, and out of his sons' sight,

" **Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night."**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS (Two days early but oh well) TO ALL YOU AMAZING TMNT FANS!**

 **I know I've left FF officially for writing, but the other night I thought to myself "All these people who supported my work deserve an Xmas prezzie" so here it is. There are too many of you to list (well, over my 9 TMNT stories I have about 40,766 views so goodness knows how many of you there are!), but you will know who you are.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support and appreciation of my work, so this is for you guys: have a great holiday season!**

 **A special thank you to a new author who has already made a great start and deserves a warm welcome to FF:** BedazzledBlue **Check them out and leave some comments! :)**

 **And of course, to my great friend** TheMaskedTimelord **Who continues to fight valiantly in our seemingly endless quote war over Leo *cough cough :) :) :) cough cough* and who deserves as much support as she's given me- which is a load! :D**

 **Thank you all, and to all a good year!**

 **May TMNT be forever with you!**

 **LL99 OUT!**


End file.
